Arrows of life and Swords of Death
by Yukimuralin
Summary: This is about two mikos holding two kinds of jewels...they are sent to a mission to find the arrows of life and swords of death. Of course, KagomexInuYasha and SangoxMiroku still covers...but of course...new characters...so watch for it...
1. Kagome's wish and returns home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello there…This is m y first time to write an Inu-Yasha fan fiction…though I know a lot people here likes Inu-Yasha…oh well…let's get started…I'll give you a little highlight on this…actually this focuses on KagomexInu-yasha, SangoxMiroku….also I created my own characters. By the chapters run, you will know my new characters…so watch for it and give me some reviews…

**CHAPTER ONE: Kagome's wish and returns home**

At last, Naraku is finally defeated. By the strike of one holy arrow coming from Kagome, Naraku's evil plans are totally gone and the light of hope completely devours his soul until it is gone. Inu-Yasha and company were jumping in happiness and happy about the reuniting of the shattered Jewel Shards (or let's say the Shikon no Tama). While the happiness is going on, Kagome suddenly felt so shaky, she fell to the ground and she barely stands. Inu-Yasha becomes worried.

"Kagome…are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked her sincerely.

"You don't need to be worried Inu-Yasha. I am fine. I may be just tired from the fight." Kagome answered with a smile causing Inu-Yasha lose his worry to Kagome.

"Are you really sure Kagome? We can take you to Kaede-sama's house if you like." Sango told Kagome.

"And we can start a new life Kagome…you and our little kids…" Miroku added with a dramatic effect.

Sango put out a harisen and smashed it towards Miroku's head "Take that you pervert! Can't you see Kagome's tired?" "Oh I'm sorry Sango…Okay Kagome…take a rest first before we…" A slash of harisen hit Miroku again. "MIROKU?!" "Okay, okay…take a rest…"

Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku. She was very grateful to have friends like them. Meanwhile, a soul appeared before them.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the soul asked.

"Yes. I'm Kagome. What do you want from me?" Kagome replied with her face in confusion.

"I am Yanami, the soul guardian of the past. You've become the miko of the Shikon from the other time. Now that you are done here, you are no longer allowed to stay here."

"But why? We were just having our victory party here and…and…"

"I'm sorry but you must go back to your world. Can't you feel that you were slowly disappearing? If you disappeared here in the past, you will not be able to go back to your world and history will change. You might be alive in the present but you will not be the Kagome anymore."

Kagome was so shocked and sad. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to stay but she can't. She looked at her hands and she realized that she was disappearing. Inu-Yasha saw Kagome's face, so he approaches her.

"Kagome, you need to return home." Inu-Yasha said with his face dark.

"But Inu-Yasha…how about you guys? " Kagome replied.

"We are alright Kagome. Besides, your mission here is finished and we know that you can't stay here. So it's okay. Maybe we can see each other in the near future." Sango said and smiled.

"Yes Kagome. Sango's right. You don't need to stay here. You need a lot of rest now." Miroku added.

"Guys…tears flowed you're the best. I won't ever forget you all." Kagome said.

"So…Kagome…I hope you will have your fine journey to the present. Say hello to your little brother Souta." Inu-Yasha said with his face in red confusion.

"Yeah…I'll keep that in mind Inu-Yasha." Kagome replied and kissed Inu-Yasha in his cheeks.

Inu-Yasha turned red from confusion. He was happy to see Kagome to return home. And finally, no one will hurt her. I guess this will be the best for Kagome, Inu-Yasha thought. Yanami, the soul guardian butts in.

"Kagome of the present, it is your time now."

"Okay…just let me have a few minutes more. I don't want to forget their faces." Kagome replied.

"Okay. thinks I may have a little suggestion for you." Yanami said.

"And what is it?" Kagome asked in reply.

"Since the Shikon is already back to its original form and is being purified by your pure and good soul, the Shikon allows its master to have 5 wishes."

"5 wishes? For my friends? Will it really work?"

"Sure why not? Have a try."

Kagome did what the soul guardian said, but her time is running out. She made 5 wishes fast:

_"For Sango, I wish that her little brother Kohaku will be back and live happily; For Miroku, I wish that the curse in his blood will be vanished forever and find the time to tell Sango that he loves her; For Kikyo, I wish that her soul will be in peace forever and never be disturbed; For the village of Kaede-sama and to her, I wish that they will have the courage to move on despite of the things happed to them…; and lastly, For Inu-Yasha, I wish that he could turn himself into a human and with his human form, may his powers stay and become more stronger."_

After that wishing, Kagome bid farewell to her friends. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha felt so sad but shown no emotion. Yanami took Kagome and finally returned to Tokyo.

In a minute, Kagome realized that she was home. I guess I couldn't go back there, Kagome thought as her tears flowed down to her cheeks. Her mother, brother and her grandfather were there to welcome her. Kagome hugged them and they comforted her. Kagome's family, most especially her grandfather, knew that this would happen.

**A/N: **Kagome returned home safe and sound. But, will it be the last? Find out next as you find out my new characters. Ja ne!

**P.S.**

Meet Kiharu, my cousin…he'll be with me all throughout the story so watch for our little conversation okay…there might be some clues about the next chapters.


	2. Decision of a miko

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, last chapter, Kagome and the others finally defeated Naraku and Kagome has finally returned home.

What do you think will happen? Will Kagome have the chance to go back in the past? Will she take form as a Miko again?

Okay…let's start then.

**CHAPTER 2: Decision of a Miko**

A month after the defeat of Naraku, Kagome was back to her hometown, in the present. Despite of all the things happened, the sad moments; Kagome seemed to forget all of that. She was living her normal life again with pure happiness and added excitement. She was happy to see and be with her friends again and happy with all the activities she missed before.

"It's good to do this again. I've been longing for this." Kagome said.

"Yeah. After all the days you were missing? You've got to do all this stuff again" Her friend told her.

"Yah I know that. Besides doing all this stuff again makes me so me again."

"You're right! By the way, how's your boyfriend? Inu-Yasha right?" another of her friends asked her.

Kagome was shocked and doesn't know what to say. She wasn't meeting Inu-Yasha and she knew from the start that she won't be able to see him again. She was silent for a minute; she showed no emotion towards the question that is hard to answer. But, a minute has passed; she showed a smile to her friends saying,

"Oh him? He was…uh…out of town…and I think he'll be back in a couple of years."

"Ouch…that's so sad Kagome. Just be strong we'll yah?" a friend told her.

"I'm strong…can't you see?"

"Hehehehe….that's more like it"

Everyone laughed at that moment. It was a valuable treasure that no one can buy. Kagome was really happy with her friends. Her face draws contentment.

Now that Kagome mentioned Inu-Yasha, he seemed to be a lot happier now. He was living at peace at Kaede-sama's village. I wonder what Kagome is doing right now, Inu-Yasha thought. He still cared for Kagome. After the disasters they have encountered, and the wishes made by Kagome, everything is in good shape. Kagome's wishes came true. The village of Kaede-sama is abundant in grains and their livelihood is really great. Sango's little brother, Kohaku, was with her again and they lived a peaceful life at their village, and they continue purifying the bones that turned evil before. Kikyo's soul is at peace also and her little memories were placed in a glass chamber that was protected by a strong force. Miroku's hand curse was vanished and all the poison in his body was gone, but he hasn't told Sango his true feelings. Most of all, Inu-Yasha can turn himself into a human form already. Though he can be human, his powers are still there and never worn out whenever he is in battle. I guess Kagome forgot me all the way…well, it's better than to let her vanish, Inu-Yasha thought, watching the beautiful sunset.

Thinking of Kagome made her sneeze a lot. _Aaachooo…Aaachooo…A—A—A—aachoooOOO!!! That was a close one to death, _Kagome told her herself. With that her friends began to worry about her.

"Kagome, are you alright? You seemed to be not in the shape right now." Her friend told her.

"Oh nothing to worry about. It was just a sneeze…nothing at all. Maybe somebody just remembered me and my cuteness." Kagome replied.

"Wahahaha…I doubt it Kagome. Maybe that person is just playing you."

"Don't tell it Sora! It gives me the creeps."

Everybody laughed.

After a long day, school, activities, games and practices, the school bell rings. KRINGGGGGGGG!!!!! And it is the signal for students to go home. It's in the afternoon and the season of Sakura. Kagome is about to go home when she walks towards a Sakura forest.

"Sakura leaves are so lovely…especially when they fall to the ground. They release people's stresses." Kagome told herself and stretches her arms to the fullest.

"I'd better get going…I still need to do household chores…and oh…I have to accompany my mother to the market….and—"Kagome was interrupted. A rush of a wind just passed by her and somebody appeared before her.

"We meet again Kagome." Yanami, the soul guardian of the past greeted her.

"Oh Yanami it's you. What do you want from me now?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to ask you something."

"And what is it?" "It's about your being a miko…"

Kagome was shocked. She doesn't know what to say.

"Kagome?" "Oh I'm still listening…go ahead…"

"Since you're the former miko…and Kikyo is not around anymore. I'm here to ask you if you like to go back to the past history."

"Back there? But how? I don't have the Shikon no Tama anymore. And I'm not allowed to go there anymore, right? My mission there is already finished."

"Kagome, I know what you're talking about. But, at this rate, I can sense a new form of evil. I have a bad feeling about it. And I know that you're the only one who can help us."

"But…" "Do you want them to suffer again…?"

"But…" "Do you want the village of Kaede-sama be ruined again?"

"But…" "Or…do you want Inu-Yasha to be in danger again?"

Kagome leads to silence. She doesn't know what to say or to do…again. She begins to think twice.

"I'm not forcing you to do such a thing yet. Think about it." After that, Yanami vanishes into thin air.

Kagome is still in deep silence. After a moment of thinking, she watches the leaves fall again.

"Will I be able to see this beautiful Sakura leaves again?"

Along the way, she is still thinking about what Yanami had told her. After a long walk, she ran towards inside the house and up to her room. She immediately changed her clothes and lies down her bed. Up until then, she is still thinking about being a miko. It was a hard decision for her. Suddenly, knocks were heard.

knock…knock…knock

"Who is it?" Kagome asked in low, cold voice.

"It's just me honey. May I come in?" Her mother replied.

"Sure mom."

Kagome's mom entered the room. She was there because she was worried about Kagome's unexpected movements. She found her daughter in deep silence.

"What's bugging you Kagome? I just heard you rush in and lock up in here a while ago. I got worried." Her mother asked.

"Uh…nothing mom. I just thought I have lots of things to do. So, I rushed in…" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, dear, I know what you are thinking. I know, as a mother and a friend that you miss people you've met from the past. And you want to see them, right?"

"But mom…I…" "You don't have any powers to go back?"

"Exactly…" "That's why I'm here."

Kagome was a little bit puzzled.

"I know that face Kagome. So I won't take it too long." Her mother guessed.

"Your grandfather gave me this necklace with a pendant. That will help you to return in the past and help you in your journeys with Inu-Yasha." Her mother added.

"Why are you giving this mom?" Kagome asked.

"Because I was once like you Kagome."

"W-what?! I don't understand…" "Of course you don't. I was like you. But, I haven't traveled like you do in the past. I'm not a miko but I can sense and see the past. And that time, I don't have the Shikon no Tama."

"T-that's amazing mom!" "You bet!"

"So Kagome…are you going to take this?" Her mother asked her with a wink.

Deep inside Kagome's mind, she was beginning to think twice again. She wants to stay but she can't leave her friends in the past alone with the evil monsters.

"Kagome…don't worry about us and your friends here. I'll just tell them that I send you to Paris for art schooling." Her mom assured her.

Kagome's eyes widened. She was very thankful to have a mother like hers. She accepted the necklace, hugged her mother so tight and runs out of the house. My Kagome is really a grown-up, her mother thought and smiled.

Outside their house, Kagome was there, standing in front of the big tree. She was holding the pendant that her mother gave her. Afterwards, Yanami appeared.

"Kagome…it seems you have decided." Yanami said.

"Yes…and I've decided to go with you…back to the past…to return being a miko…and to save my friends…" Kagome replied.

"I can see you great determination and strong fighting spirit. It's a nice sign for you."

"Thanks for the compliment Yanami. By the way, I want to show you something. My mother gave me this pendant and this will help me with my journeys."

Yanami was astonished. She asked Kagome once again.

"W-where did your mother found that?"

**A/N: **Short conversation between Chiharu and Kiharu.

**Chiharu: **Okay…It's all done…Kiharu?

**Kiharu: **Chi…What's behind the pendant?

**Chiharu: **Kiha…I can't tell you or else they'll know.

**Kiharu: **Oh sorry…but can you tell me that later?

**Chiharu: **Sure…to all of the Inu-Yasha fans out there…watch out for the secrets of this pendant okay…and send me some reviews!!!


	3. A Princess' Clandestine Life

**CHAPTER 3: A Princess' Clandestine Life**

Yanami felt so frozen when she heard about the necklace that Kagome was holding.

"Yanami? What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a worrying face.

"Uh…that…that…necklace…" Yanami answered.

"Huh? Will you calm down for a sec? Just tell me…do you know something about this necklace?"

Yanami started to calm down. "Fortunately, Yes, I do know something."

"Then…Why don't you tell me? Besides, I don't have any information about this thing, except from what my mother told me. So, I think you could fill in the details."

Yanami was first at silence. She was hesitating if she will tell Kagome about the pendant. Afterwards, she has decided.

"All right…but promise me you won't scream okay…" Yanami said.

"Okay, okay, I won't scream." "The truth is, that pendant belongs to my younger sister."

"WHAAAT?!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!" Kagome reacted.

"Geeez Kagome…you said you won't scream right?"

"blushes Yes I did tell that…but you didn't tell me that it would surprise me much."

"Haizzz…nothing to say…Okay…I'll tell you about the pendant all the way to my temple…"

"You do have a temple?" "Yes, I do have. That was between the present and the past…there are also lots of soul guardians."

"That's really amazing. I thought in the first place, that souls go to heaven fast…"

"That's what you think Kagome…"

"Anyway…this conversation is leading us to nowhere…"

"Yeah I agree…So let's go."

Kagome and Yanami begin to travel. It took for about 2 and half hours to go to the temple that Yanami talks about. In a while, they were already in a place that is blue and white. Peaceful to look at. So bright, so wonderful. It is so relaxing. Trees are there, standing so strong that keeps everything in place. Flowers that cast fragrant smell to keep the place sweet. Birds that sing a very beautiful song, and butterflies that roam around the beautiful scenery. That explains everything. Above all things, Kagome was astonished, amazed, filled up with mystery. She was adorning the whole place. I've never seen such a place like this…this would've been my dream, Kagome told herself with a big smile. Yanami was also happy seeing Kagome smile. She resembles to my sister's attitude, she said. Afterwards, Kagome realizes that…

"YANAMI!!! I'M GONNA FALL!!!"

"Relax Kagome. You're standing in a cloud."

"Oh…Sorry…got carried away."

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" "Stop laughing so hard…it makes me so embarrassed."

"Okay, okay…sorry…It just made me remembered of my sister."

"smiles apology accepted. I'm glad to help you smile and laugh…but don't laugh so hard okay?"

"calms down yeah…so shall we go down?" "Most likely to do…"

At a wave of Yanami's hand, the cloud, which they were standing at, slowly goes down to the land floor. At the land, Kagome's eyes widened once more. Seeing so much amazement in her eyes.

"Yanami…Is this place you've been talking about? Your temple?"

"Yup! This is it." "WOW!!! This is so huge…more like a palace."

The palace was made up of gold and marble. There stood five pillars which symbolizes majesty and strength. There are also rose vines that cover the pillars that make it so ancient, but with sense of royalty. As they walk inside the temple, every soul guardian bows down to Yanami, but Kagome seemed not to care. She is staring at the wide place of the temple. In the temple, a wide floor made up of blue marble makes it so heavenly. Temple rose bushes add serenity to the temple. Every furniture was in order. Clean and relaxing to the eye. Kagome was starting to back out, seeing shame onto oneself. When Yanami is about to speak to Kagome, she noticed her face.

"Kagome, is there something wrong? You must be tired and—"Yanami was interrupted when somebody shouted,

"Princess Yanami!!!" a soul protector said. "Seiron…" Yanami tried to interrupt his soul protector. "The prediction you saw is coming…" "Seiron…You…" "Princess? Are you listening?" "Seiron!!! Could you pls. stop for a moment?!"

"Princess? Y-You're a Princess?" Kagome asked with surprise.

"Haizzz…I guess I cannot hide it anymore. Yes, I'm a princess." Yanami replied.

"But…why you didn't tell me in the first place…?"

"Well…I can't. We are really called Soul Mistrals, Soul guardians and protectors of time. We are very much alike to humans like you. But, we must keep our identity a secret. Since you already knew about me, I can't hide my identity anymore. We soul mistrals are either between the past and present or between present and future. We are ordered to watch humans from their daily work and watch out for humans who have an incredible aura, like you. "

"Like me? Being a miko?"

"Yes. And like your mom too." "I guess I far off too surprise. Now I know everything."

"That's okay Kagome. And, that's only one-fourth of everything"

"I guess you're right…Uhm…I think we are far enough to this "surprise" thing."

"You're right Kagome. We are losing much time…come on and I'll tell you everything in a clandestine room."

After that, Kagome and Yanami immediately went to the clandestine room. Now that Kagome knew everything about the Soul Mistral's Life like Yanami's, it's time for her to know about the pendant; its true power and abilities, before she go to the past.

**A/N: **Okay people…I guess this part is a little bit far from the story…but, if I cut this story off…you won't know who's Yanami…hehehe…I did really do that in purpose…Oops…Kiharu's not around…maybe in chapter four...see yah!


End file.
